


Daughter of Anarchy

by FireWolfBender



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireWolfBender/pseuds/FireWolfBender
Summary: What would happen if John Teller had three children? Two boys and one girl. He had two boys with Gemma but had a daughter as well with her. This is her story. What if she were to keep Juice straight? How would the story now  play out, with a girl, with a Daughter of Anarchy?
Relationships: Juice Ortiz/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Daughter of Anarchy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first story here! Hope you all enjoy!

“What’s the uh, Nord’s roster looking like these days?” Clay asks the men around him  
“Fifteen, 16 guys. A few new kids breaking in. Same extreme hate shit” Bobby answers  
“Still got meth labs outside of Lodi. Selling mostly to truckers, some of the Mexi gangs.” Juice adds  
“You think they’re stepping up?” Jax asks Clay.   
“Hmm.” Clay starts as he takes a drag out of his cigar, “Only two things feel good in the joint. That’s jerking off, and thinking about all the shit you’re gonna do when you get out. Darby’s been in there for three years. I just want to make sure all his big shot dreams ended up in his come rag and not on his “to do” list.” The men laugh   
“How’s his guy doing?” Clay asks  
“Fractured cheek, broken nose, left nut swinging solo.” Juice replies.  
“Yes, it was beautiful! That’s me boy!” Chibs cheers  
“Yeah. He’s lucky to be breathin’.” Jax says as Juice nods.  
“So uh any luck up North?” Clay asks  
“Tacoma can help with the Glocks, but there’s no M4s anywhere. Washington state, Orego, Nevada--Nobody’s got stock, man.” Happy says  
“We’ll have all the Mayan intel by morning. We’ll get our guns back.” Jax says   
“Oh, yeah, we will. Any report on Tracker?” Clay asks around the table  
“Said they were coming back.” Juice says  
“When?” Chibs asks  
“Don’t know. Spoke to them three nights ago. They said that they were still busy.” Clay nods as Juice finishes  
“Treasury?” Clay asks as Bobby puts his glasses on  
“All the bills are paid. Bar is stocked. Uh, run fund is covered for the next two months. Tracker and Tig’s are the only ones who owes me dues.”  
“Tracker said they will give it to you by the weekend.” Jax says  
“Well then that leaves Tig.”  
“I’m a little short. Catch you next week.” Tig says  
“Guess those little Thai boys are getting expensive, huh?” Happy taunts  
“Yeah, they are. How about I slit your eyes and have you suck my dick?” Tig asks as Happy raises his eyes motioning him to come on as the guys laugh and taunt.  
“All right, all right.” Clay says and the guys stop. “Anything else?”  
“Yeah. I, uh--I just wanna say to Jackson on a club level, the Sons of Anarchy, the Redwood Original, is here for you.” Piney says as Jax nods  
“Your father would be proud of the man you’ve become. Everytime I see you sitting at this table, hell, I do a double take.   
“It’s probably just the weed, Pop.” Opie says as the guys laugh  
“Probably. I bet it is, yeah. Anyway, whatever you need, son, it’s yours.” Piney says  
“Thank you, Piney. Thanks. Boys.” Jax says   
“Meetin’ closed.” Clay says hitting the gavel. Everyone gets up and heads to the bar.  
“Here you go, Clay.” Half-Sack says handing him a beer  
“Thanks, kid.” Clay says  
“Bourbon?’ Half-Sack asks Bobby   
“Yep.” Half-Sack gets the bourbon.  
“What the hell is that smell?” Clay asks  
“Uh, God, I --” Bobby says  
“I smell it too.” Jax says as Clay goes to the pool table and smells it.  
“It’s that box.” Bobby pulls out the box.  
“What is it?” Jax asks  
“I don’t know.” Clay says as Bobby opens the box.  
“Oh, damn it!” Bobby yells as he pulls out the bloody deer head  
“Fuck!” Clay yells  
“Jesus!” Jax says  
“That’s-That’s ,mine!” Half-Sack says going between Jax and Clay  
“Are you out of you god damn mind?” Bobby asks as he hands Half-Sack the head  
No, I just- You know, I thought, uh, as like a surprise,” Half-Sack says  
“Better not be my surprise.” A voice interrupts him as everyone turns to see a woman standing by the bar. Her black combat boots go up to her ankle and blend in with her tight black skinny jeans, her dark grey shirt is covered by the black leather jacket. There is a name tag that says “Tracker” in black and white. Her light tan skin goes well with her dark brown but highlighted hair that is pulled back in a slick back ponytail. She has a chain necklace with two letters attached, two J’s. She is wearing fingerless gloves as rings are covering her fingers.  
“What boys? Don’t act too surprised.” She says smiling   
“Well it's about time lass!” Chibs hollors as he comes and hugs the woman  
“About time you come back.” Happy smiles   
“I would have been back sooner, if people would just behave.” She laughs as she hugs Chibs  
“Yo, Half-Stack! Where’s my beer?” She asks  
“Coming!” He says dropping the deer head and runs to the bar. Jax comes up to the woman  
“Glad you’re here sis.” He hugs the woman when she notices Juice standing in the back.  
“What? I get no welcome home kiss?” She asks. Juice chuckles and pulls her in for a long kiss.  
“OOOH!” The men wolf-whistle around them as they break apart. Half-Stack brings the woman her beer  
“So Jenna, report.” Clay says as he sits on a chair and looks at the woman who Juice has his arm around her shoulders  
“Evidence has been destroyed and secrets are locked up or buried.” She says as Clay nods  
“Good.” He says as Jenna nods.  
“Oh yeah. Bobby.”Jenna pulls out an envelope and hands it to Bobby.  
“Ignore the blood. Had to deal with a pipsqueak.” She says as Bobby nods.  
“Half-Sack get rid of that deer!” Clay orders as Half-Sack nods and takes the deer out. Jenna goes and stands by Jax when Juice goes to get something  
“Tara called me. Told me what happened.” He nods looking down as he takes a swing of his beer  
“You good?” She asks as he nods.  
“You need to go see him.” She says  
“I can’t.” He says dropping the subject by walking away. Juice comes over and hugs Jenna from the back  
“Well let’s party!” Tig yells as everyone soon heads out to the ring and party. Juice and Jenna stay close together by Chibs as Tig and Happy are fighting  
“Damn, I missed you.” Juice says kissing her temple  
“Missed you too.” She smiles as Chibs shakes his head  
“Alright. How long you two been together again, eh?”   
“Since I was a prosphet.” Juice answers as he takes a swing of beer.  
“Damn all this time? And no ring I see!” Piney says looking at them. He chuckles and looks away from the two and Juice looks down. Jenna glares at the two men. She really wanted to take the next step, but Juice was hesitant.   
“Don’t worry about it.” Jenna says kissing Juice’s cheek  
“He’s right though.” He says looking at her.  
“Ju, as long as we are together, I am happy.” She says as he touches noses with her  
“And if anything, we can have Bobby Elvis marry us.” She jokes as he laughs.   
“Nah. We're gonna have that big wedding you always wanted.”  
“That wedding is not that big.”  
“Inviting the entire club seems kinda big to me.” He teases as she laughs.  
“Damn, I missed you.” He says again  
“I missed you too.” She says kissing him. Soon the little party is over and Juice and Jenna are walking back to their dorm. Juice has his arm around her as they head up the staires  
“So roll me up to speed on this warehouse attack.” She says lighting a blunt as she is sitting in the bed, her jacket on the chair by the door and her boots off. She is wearing black sweats and one of Juice’s white shirts  
“Mayans. Stole our glocks and M4s.” Juice says, taking his jacket off   
“Damn.”  
“That’s not the worst of it. Guns are a shipment to the Niners.” He says taking his shirt off and putting some sweats off  
“Oh shit.”  
“Clay got us an extra day. Been working to get all locations and intel.” Juice says motioning to his computer on the table. He comes and sits down by Jenna  
“Hm my tech wizard.” She says as he smirks  
“Don’t you know it.” He says pulling her in for a kiss. He takes the blunt from her fingers and puts it in the ash-tray. She kisses him as he pulls her in on his lap.  
“Ju?” She asks  
“Yeah?”   
“I love you.” She says cupping his cheek in her hand.  
“I love you too,” He says as he lays her down and strokes her cheek  
“Please don’t go again.”  
“That’s my job though. Have to track people down.”   
“Can’t you just miss a job? Stay with me.”  
“If I miss a job, Clay will have my head.” She says  
“But I wanna have you here.” He whines. She smiles and strokes his cheek   
“I wanna be here too.” She says kissing him. They kiss for a good bit and pull apart. Juice reaches behind him to turn off the lamp and they lay together. Soon they fall asleep together as the necklace is hanging on the little headboard of the bed, the two j’s glistening in the light of the computer.  
Jenna wakes up first and slowly peels herself out of Juice’s sleeping form. She goes to the restroom and does her business. She brushes her hair and walks out to see Juice awake and looking at her  
“You know how much I miss waking up and seeing you in the restroom?”   
“Bet a lot” She says coming over and climping the bed and straddling him.  
“You know it.” He says as the two hold one another’s hands when the computer beeps and makes noise.  
“All info is done.” Juice says as Jenna gets off him and he goes to the laptop.  
“Time for work.” Jenna says getting up and walking to the restroom to take a shower. Juice smacks her ass when she walks by him. She jumps up as he scrolls through his computer.  
“So you're not gonna tell me that case you worked on?” He yells at her since the water is on  
“What do you wanna know about it?”   
“Everything.”  
“Remember that Herrura case about a month back?”  
“The one where that family was trafficking drugs?”  
“Yeah. Well one of the members escaped. And they were seen on security cameras. Clay found out and sent me to finish them.” She says as the water turns off  
“Why?”   
“Clay didn’t want any member to survive. In case, they rebuild and come back.”  
“Oh. How did it go?”   
“Found the guy easily. Finishing him was the difficult part.” Jenna says coming out drying her hair. She is wearing black underwear and a black bra. Juice is at the printer printing stuff when he catches sight of Jenna  
“Holy,” He says as she dries her hair. He reaches and squeezes her ass. She chuckles at him and bites her lip as she starts getting dressed, him doing the same.  
Juice grabs all the info he printed and Jenna grabs the necklace.  
“Here.” Juice says putting info down and putting the necklace around Jenna’s neck. He kisses her neck after he clasps the necklace. She smiles as she turns and kisses him. They smile and go, Juice grabbing the info. They go to the garage to see everyone starting to gather round a table. They go and stand by Chibs as Juice goes through the info real quick with Chibs and Tig as Jenna sees Jax coming to the table.  
“Mayans got two shops where they cut and bag the heroin. Twenty minutes outside of Oakland, here.” He says pointing to a drawn red circle on a map. Juice pulls out a photo  
“Marcus Alvarez, president of the Oakland charter. Owns both buildings where they run their dope operations.”  
“The local cops are on the payroll, so it’s a no-hassle gig.” Chibs says  
“Which makes him lazy.” Jenna says as Jax nods  
“Alvarez don’t try too hard to cover his tracks.” Jax says  
“And he also knows that we’d be on to the cut shops. He wouldn’t take a chance housing the M4s there.” Tig adds  
“Stores them somewhere off the grid.” Clay says  
“Backtracked one of Alvarez’s dummy corporations in San Leandro along the U-Pac rail line here. Marcalva Industrial Storage. Way off the grid” Jax says as Clay nods  
“Good work, kids.” He says   
“Got a few informants along that road. Maybe they could help.” Jenna says  
“How did ye get informants, lass?” Chibs asks  
“People are more willing to talk to a pretty face than a man with a scar.” She retorts back as the guys taunt and laugh  
“Alright. Jen, talk to your informants. Get information. Juice, back her.” Clay instructs as Juice and Jenna nod. Everyone goes to their specific parts as Juice and Jenna head to their bikes.  
“Ride together?” Jenna asks as Juice smiles  
“Uh yeah!” Juice says as Jenna laughs. They get on Juice’s bike and drive out of the club area. They drive down the road and soon pull into a small gas station.  
“I’ll stay out here. Get me two packs.” He says handing her some cash. She nods and walks in the gas station.   
“Oh Jenna, so good to see you!” The woman at the register says   
“Hello Fiona. Two packs.” Jenna says smiling  
“Is that the famous J man I hear about?” Fiona asks looking out to see Juice on his bike.  
“Yes that is him.” Fiona smiles and puts the two packs in a bag  
“Fiona, heard anything revolving the Mayans?” Jenna asks as Fiona looks up  
“They come every few days. Get beer and some chips.”  
“You heard them talking?” Jenna asks  
“Rarely. They talk in Spanish. But I did hear they stole a shipment or two from “Hijos” and that they plan to use it to take one of their rivals down.   
“The sons.” Jenna says when she sees three motorcycles pulling in. Juice makes a signal with his hands. Jenna passes a small piece of paper to Fiona unnoticed.  
“Call if you need me.” Jenna says before grabbing the bag from the counter. Fiona does a slight nod when three Mayans walk in. They stop when they see Jenna as she walks by them. They watch her as she walks to Juice and hands him the bag  
“Got any info?” He whispers  
“Plenty.” She says as the Mayans come out with beer and chips. They watch Juice and Jenna keeningly as they get on their bikes and drive off.  
“Let’s go.” Jenna says as Juice and her get on the bike. They drive home and see Jax pulling up.  
“Hey. Mayans are planning on using our guns to take down one of their rivals.” Jax nods as Jenna and Juice are by their bikes.  
“Okay I'll tell Clay. Get ready. Run time. Juice you are coming too..” Jax tells Jenna who nods. Juice nods as Jax heads inside.They head inside. They go to the dorm and Jenna starts to suit uo. Juice sharpens her knife and loads her two guns for her. She puts her vest on as he fastens it in the back. She puts her clothes on and her jacket. She makes sure she is well-weaponized and puts her hair in a slick ponytail. She puts her beanie on her head as Juice gets dressed too. They hide their guns in their jackets and Jenna puts her dagger in her boot  
A knock is heard at the door  
“Ready you two?” Jax asks  
“Yeah, be right there.” Jenna says. Jax leaves as Jenna looks at Juice. She kisses him passionately as he soon breaks it. She grabs her gun on the dresser and puts it in her jacket and they head out the door. They see Jax leaning on his bike.   
“Ready.” She says as she gets on her bike.   
“Juice take the van.” Juice nods and goes to the van. He gets it ready as Jax and Jenna drive off and soon start driving down the road. They pass a fence full of high school girls as they all look at Jax and smile. Jax smiles as Jenna rolls her eyes. They pull to a stop sign as Clay pulls up to them.  
“Where’s Opie?”  
“Kid got hurt. Had to take her to the hospital. I got the bag. I can make it work.”  
“And if you don’t?” Clay asks  
“Why do you think I brought her?” Clay looks behind and sees Jenna and Juice  
“Ah, could've left the bag if we got Miss Fireball.” Jenna pouts at the nickname. Okay so maybe she had a tiny tiny bit of bad luck and an explosion happens somewhere every time she goes on a run, it’s not her fault.  
“Yeah. Well, it’s all good brother.” Jax says as they all drive off. One by one, more members of the club drive up behind them as the boys form a protective circle around Jenna. She was the only girl rider in the club, their little sister. They drive down the desert road as Jenna is behind Chibs but in front of Juice in the van. They park the bikes a safe distance away as they soon all pile in the van. Juice drives to the warehouse,Juice parks the van as they all get out. Juice keeps Jenna close as they walk to the fence. Chibs cuts the fence open and one by one each Son, and Daughter, walk under the fence. Tig uses an ax and cuts the electrical cords as Chibs breaks the door down. Everyone walks in, shining their flashlights around looking at all the packed boxes. They cut open a few boxes and start digging. Jenna tears open a box and starts digging. She pulls out numerous white candles when she feels something hard and plastic. She pulls it out and it is the barrel of a glock she is holding.  
“Got the glocks.” She whispers/yells when Jax pulls out the M4s.  
“Praise Jesus. It’s a miracle.” Clay says  
“And I’ve got the rest over here.” Chibs says as he and Juice open more boxes  
“Get the guns in the van. Wire this shit hole up.” Clay instructs as they start loading the van up.   
“Tracker, look out.” Clay instructs as Jenna nods and goes to the window watching out.   
“Van is loaded. What’s the hold up?” Tig asks when Jenna sees a truck coming in.  
“We got company.” Jenna says as Clay comes over.  
“Gotta be the Mayans. Get the van out of sight. Jen and Jax with me.” Clay says as Juice catches eyes with jenna. She nods reassuringly as Juice nods. He goes to the van with the others as Jax and her follow Clay outside. They hide behind a box  
“Shit. We should’ve been long gone by now.” Clay says  
“Well, we got the iron. Let’s get the hell out of here.”  
“I came to send a message.” Clay retorts as Jenna rolls her eyes  
“Why don’t you two try and measure your dicks in private when we leave?” Jenna asks as both Jax and Clay glare at her and hit her on the head.   
“Those two wetbacks see that busted back door, they’ll call for backup.” Clay says as he tries to go towards the men but Jax holds him back.  
“Blowinng up shit’s one thing. We off these guys, could trigger something runs out of control.”  
“Well, that’s the cost of your mistake.” Clay says as Jenna leans her head against the pallets  
“You got a problem making it right?” Clay asks as he tries and walks again but Jax stops him.  
“I’ll draw them to the dumpster.” Jax says as he goes and grabs a cloth from another stack of pallets. He covers himself with it.  
“When your bladder’s full you gotta piss.” Jax starts singing as Clay and Jenna look at each other. The two men go and one punches Jax. Jenna and Clay make their move as Jax punches one and raises his gun. The other man raises his gun as Clay grabs him and holds the gun to his neck.  
“No bang-bang, por favor.” Clay says as the guy raises his gun and Jenna grabs it from him. Clay pushes the guy away.   
“You tell your dirtbag buddies, they steal from Sam Crow, they get some of this.” Clay says as he shoots the guy in the neck when Jenna sees another guy getting in the truck. Before anyone can react, tires squeal as the guy drives.  
“Got him!” Jenna yells as she runs after the truck when Juice, Tigs and Chibs come running from the gunshots. Jenna hops in the bed with no issues and shoots the guy dead. She ducks as the truck crashes in the wall.  
“Holy shit.” Juice says as Jenna walks back with the gun that was in the truck.  
“That attagirl.” Clay says with a smile as Juice smirks at Jenna.  
“Go check the back. Make sure that is all of them.” Jax tells the guys as they no and run off.  
“He’s all yours.” Clay tells Jax as the other guy looks at Jax. He gets on his knees and starts praying in Spanish. Jax hesitates to kill him when gunshots ring out and Jax falls to the ground. Jax shoots the man behind him as the guy on the ground raises his gun at Jax but Jenna pulls out the gun from the truck and shoots the guy dead. Clay helps Jax up as the back-shooter is struggling to move.  
“Finish it.” Clay orders Jax. Jax raises the gun and hesitates but the guy stops moving. Clay takes the gun from Jenna  
“It’s finished.” Jax says when the guys come back  
“Aw, Mary, mother of Christ! I leave you Jenna with them for two minutes and it all turns to shit!” Chibs cries as Jenna gives him a deadpanned look. Juice smirks as Jenna goes up to him and leans on him. Jax and Clay exchange a few words when Tig speaks up.  
“Clay. Look at this.” Tig says as everyone crowds around the back-shooter. Jax moves the guy’s shirt.  
“Darby’s guy.” Jax says  
“Looks like Darby did make some new friends in Chino.” Clay says  
“White boy must’ve sucked lots of brown dick.” Tig adds  
“Nords crew up with the Mayans, gives ‘em numbers, access to guns” Jax says  
“And a common enemy--us.” Jenna says as Juice reaches down and squeezes her hand   
“Darby wants Charming.” Jax says when out of nowhere Clay shoots the guy with the gun. Jenna jumps a little as Juice holds her tight  
“There goes the neighborhood.” Clay says as everyone walks back. Gunfire erupts as Juice protectively blocks Jenna as Clay is shooting the sign. Everyone heads back inside to finish the wiring as they finish putting the wiring down. Juice and Jenna stand guard watching the door as Jenna is rubbing her hand  
“Jen?” Juice asks  
“Jammed my finger in the truck.” She says as Juice takes her hand and rubs it.  
“Let’s go home!” Clay says as everyone runs out.   
Everyone runs and soons the place explodes. Everyone gets in the van as Jenna is sitting between Jax and Chibs as Juice is driving. The ride home is silent save for Chibs and Tig’s arguing about how Jenna killed the guy in the truck and why her hand was bruised.  
“If you ask me, it was a little sloppy. Bruised your hand, that is a no go.” Clay says as Jenna looks down. Everyone becomes silent after that. Everyone pulls back in the club as Jax gets out and immediately goes to the hospital. Chibs and Tigs unload the weapons as Juice pulls Jenna into a back room.  
“Your hand?” Juice asks as Jenna shows him.her hand. It’s bruised and swollen.  
“I’ll patch it when they leave.” Juice says kissing Jenna on her nose. She smiles as they go and load the weapons away. Juice and Jenna head to their dorm after saying good night to everyone.  
“Sit.” Juice directs Jenna as she sits on the counter in the restroom. She didn’t like to take orders from anyone and was very dominant with everyone else but when it came to Juice, she was all submissive. All Juice had to do was give her a look and she would be quiet. And Juice knows that. He loves seeing her be submissive to him but he also loves when she is dominant. He grabs a first aid kit and starts to bandage her hand.   
“Ju?” He looks up at her.  
“Why do you love me?” He stops bandaging her hand and looks at her  
“What did you just say?” He asks  
“Why do you love me?” She asks again  
“Where the hell did you think to ask that question?” He asks  
“What Clay said, I'm not that good. I was sloppy at the truck and bruised my -” Juice wraps his hand around her throat and she becomes quiet instantly. She looks down at the ground as Juice sighs  
“I don’t wanna hear you say you aint good princess. Your the fucking best.” Juice says as he uses his other arm to guide Jenna off the counter. He guides her to the bed as he shoves her down. Not brutally hard but enough to knock her down on the mattress. She looks down as he leans down and places his arms on opposite sides of her and looks at her face, she is looking down and away from him.   
“Look at me,” He says as she doesn’t look. He combs his hand over his head as she tries and gets up. He pushes her down on the bed as she groans.  
“What?” She asks, looking at Juice. He leans and kisses her hard on the lips but pulls away  
“Stay.” He tells her as he speed walks outside. She stays on the bed for maybe two minutes and sighs. She takes her jacket off and disarms herself. She takes her ponytail off and sits down on her bed, she doesn’t look away from the ceiling for a while or when the door opens and closes. Juice comes and sits beside her. He uses his hand and trails it up her stomach and rests it on her chest.   
“Come on.” Juice says getting up  
“For?” Jenna asks  
“You’ll see.” He says getting at the foot of the bed as Jenna doesn’t move. Juice sighs and grabs Jenna’s ankles, and pulls her down. She smiles as he pulls her down and her back is on the bed and her knees are on the floor  
“Well now I need help.” She says as Juice chuckles and leans down and helps her up. He takes her hand and squeezes when he pulls out a bandana.   
“What?” She asks  
“Trust me.” She nods as he puts the bandana over her eyes. He leads her out and up the stairs towards the roof. He opens the door and leads her out. They stop and Juice rubs his hand together and undoes the bandana. Jenna looks and gasps. There is a small red and white blanket. Beers are in a little silver bucket filled with ice. There are two takeout boxes on the blanket with another larger box.  
“You were on that call when we were supposed to do it.” Juice says as he wraps his arms around Jenna pulling her close and kissing her cheek.  
“Happy 5th baby.” He whispers as she smiles greatly.  
“Oh my god. You did all of this?”  
“Yep.” He says leading her to the blanket as they sit on it  
“Can you believe it’s been 5 years since we started dating?” She asks as Juice gets the food  
“Can’t believe it. I was a new prosphet and you were just a simple mechanic.”   
“And look where we are now.” She says clinking beers with Juice. He laughs and they eat the burgers and fries. They drink the beers as they look out on the roof and look at the town they call home  
“Talked to Clay. Told him I want a break from tracking.” She says eating some fries  
“What did he say?”   
“Got to do more runs.”  
“You sure that’s what you wanna do?”  
“I’d rather spend more time with my boyfriend and family then be away from them, a week every month.” She says as she drinks her beer.  
“I’m glad you do.” Juice says kissing her on the cheek and then starts kissing her down her neck. She puts a finger in front of him and uses it to push him back  
“Food first, then we play.” She reminds him as she bites into her burger and eats her fries. He finishes his burger as they soon are now just laying on one another looking off the roof at the sky  
“Have you ever thought of Queens?” Jenna asks   
“What do you mean?”   
“Queens. Your old home. Have you ever thought about it?”  
“Sometimes. But I have something better here.” Both Juice and Jenna are eating the dessert  
“The club?” Jenna asks taking a drag from the cigarette she is smoking  
“You.” Juice says as Jenna turns. He leans in and kisses her passionately. She puts the cigarette out and smiles  
“I think we can play now.” She says getting up as Juice follows and they grab the blanket and head inside. They reach the dorm and before the door is closed Jenna is pinned against the wall by Juice as he rips her shirt off her. She pulls his shirt off and they mess with one another’s belt buckle and pants. Juice leads them to the bed as he pins Jenna by her wrists as he sucks her neck, on her sensitive spot. She moans loudly and bites her lip as soon they are in nothing but their underwear. Juice takes Jenna’s off as Jenna takes his.  
“How?” Juice asks through the kiss as his hand travels down to her wet core  
“Lay down.” Jenna says through moans and Juice lays on the bed. Jenna lays her body over his legs as she starts to kiss and lick around his length. Juice bends his head back as Jenna takes his length fully in her mouth.   
“Fuuuuck.” He drags out as his hand reaches for her hair and grips a handful of hair as Jenna continues going up and down. He moans loudly as her hand reaches and starts massaging his balls.  
“Fuck.” He moans out as she continues. She continues to suck and massage as he bucks his hips causing her to gag a little. She sends him a look and a moan erupts from her mouth causing vibrations up his cock.  
“Let me see those eyes.” She looks up at him as she keeps sucking. He holds her hair away from her face as he gets closer and closer.  
“Jen…” He moans out as she lets go looking up at him with a little pout. The pout. God that pout was so dangerous.   
“Come here.” He says as she crawls up with him. He grabs her by the neck and guides her to the spot beside him.  
“Stomach.” He directs and she turns on her stomach, her bare ass exposed. He positions himself and leans into her.  
“Tell me.” He says as she nods. He slowly pushes himself in her as she winces. She clenches the sheets as he lays his hand over hers, kissing her cheek. She does a small nod as he starts to go in and out. She moans as he kisses her cheek and neck.  
“Fuck…”She moans out as his other hand reaches below and starts rubbing her. She moans as she bites her lip. He goes faster as he was already on the verge from her blowing him so it doesn’t take long for him to release all in her.   
“Fuck.” He moans out as he takes himself out. She turns and kisses him as they pull each other close to one another and do it all over again. And again. And again multiple times.   
Before they finish. Juice grabs Jenna by the throat and lays her on the bed. He pins her down and starts to finger her roughy. She is squirming at not only the pleasure but also from Juice’s hand on her throat. Juice squeezes tighter as Jenna whimpers. He keeps squeezing and fingers her.  
“Juice.” She whimpers out as he looks up and sees her with her eyes shut  
“Shit.” He lets go and massages her neck.  
“Sorry.” He says kissing her cheek  
“It's okay.” Juice sighs and kisses her neck where he was squeezing. Jenna is practically on the verge of passing out, Juice gently moves her to the side and gets up grabbing a wash cloth and cleaning himself and her off. She smiles lazily in her sleep as Juice can tell she is fighting sleep.  
“Go, I need a shower.” He says as he caresses her cheek and neck and she soon falls asleep. He smiles as he goes and takes a shower, and comes back to see her taking most of the bed. He lays in bed with her and pulls her close as he spoons her.  
“Love you.” She whispers in her sleep as Juice smiles and kisses her on the back of her neck  
“I love you too princess.” He whispers as they both fall asleep. He keeps an arm around her tightly as she turns to face him and nuzzles in the crook of his neck.He kisses her forehead gently as they sleep peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave a comment if you want on what you enjoyed most!


End file.
